Boring Day
by Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina
Summary: Rukia sedang bersantai di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat SMS yang ternyata dari Ichigo. Summary aneh. Warning: Normal POV, OOC, Typos. Mind to RnR minna-san?


My first IchiRuki! XD

Pertama kalinya nih Mitsu buat Fic IchiRuki

Karena tadi lagi enggak ada kerjaan, Mitsu buat deh Fic yang super duper GaJe ini

Bingung untuk mutusin Genre apa Fic ini =_=

Apalagi judulnya! Huaaaaa Mitsu paling enggak pintar buat judul

Loh? Kok malah curhat sih? *Plak*

Mohon diReview minna-san *Bungkuk-bungkuk*

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

Boring Day © Kurosaki Mitsuki

Warning: Normal POV, OOC, Typos, GaJe, Judul dengan isi cerita tidak nyambung!

* * *

Rukia sedang bersantai di kamarnya sambil sesekali membuang nafas.

Sekarang adalah hari Minggu dan hari masih pagi. Cuacapun sedang bagus-bagusnya.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cocok untuk bepergian dengan teman-teman. Tapi sayangnya Rukia lagi malas pergi. Lebih tepatnya tidak tahu mau pergi dengan siapa.

Nii-sama nya –Kuchiki Byakuya- sedang bepergian selama beberapa hari untuk mengurus pekerjaannya.

Sebenarnya sih Byakuya sudah mengajak Rukia untuk ikut dengannya karena khawatir Rukia sendirian di rumah. Takut mana tahu ada penculik –Meskipun siapa pun yang masuk tanpa izin di lingkungan rumah Kuchiki akan langsung dihukum tanpa ampun, tapi tetap saja Byakuya khawatir.

Sayangnya Rukia menolak dengan tegas kalau dia tidak mau ikut.

Terpaksa deh Byakuya mengalah dan membiarkan Rukia di rumah.

Alhasil sekarang Rukia sendirian di kamar sambil tidur-tiduran tidak tahu mau ngapain.

Tiba-tiba _Handphone_nya berdering.

Rukia pun mengambil _Handphone_nya yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah SMS.

Rukia mengecek siapa yang mengiriminya SMS itu. Ternyata dari Ichigo, pacarnya.

Rukia langsung blushing mengingat mereka baru jadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Dibukanya isi SMS itu penasaran apa isinya.

Ternyata isinya.

_Permisi! Numpang nyanyi yah!_

_Untuk menghilangkan rasa penat dalam tubuh, haha :-D_

_*pose kayak Ultraman*_

"_A b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z~ Itu lah huruf abjad~"_

_Haha makasih ;-D_

Rukia langsung mangap sampai 10 cm ditambah _sweatdrop_ besar.

"I… Ini…" tangan Rukia yang memegang Handphonenya sudah gemetaran.

"APA-APAN MAKSUDNYA! KURANG KERJAAN BANGET!" kemarahan Rukia tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

Handphonenya pun berdering lagi. Kali ini _telephone_ yang lagi-lagi dari Ichigo.

Rukia langsung memencet tombol hijau di _Handphone_nya.

"Halo," ujar Ichigo di seberang, "Kam-"

"APAAN ITU MAKSUD SMSMU TADI!" teriak Rukia tidak mengizinkan Ichigo menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Ichigo sedang mengelus-ngelus telinganya yang diyakini bisa tuli gara-gara mendengar suara Rukia yang sangat keras itu.

"I… ya… gomen…" kata Ichigo agak terputus. Mungkin telinganya masih berdengung sedikit.

"GOMEN? HANYA ITU YANG BISA KAU BILANG?"

Lagi-lagi telinga Ichigo berdengung untuk kedua kalinya.

"Habisnya aku lagi tidak ada kerjaan sih…"

Rukia siap untuk mengamuk lagi. Tapi buru-buru Ichigo melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Karena itu, mau tidak jalan-jalan?" tawar Ichigo.

"Jalan-jalan?" ulang Rukia.

"Iya. Jalan-jalan. Kebetulan cuaca lagi bagus-bagusnya."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kita berdua saja."

"Kalau begitu… aku mau…" ujar Rukia pelan.

Rukia tidak bisa melihat wajah Ichigo. Tapi dia tahu sekarang pasti Ichigo sedang tersenyum.

"Baguslah! Sekarang juga aku ke rumahmu ya."

"Sekarang juga? Tunggu! Aku belum siap-siap."

"Tidak apa. Kalau kau belum siap biar kutunggu."

"Iya deh…"

"Oh ya. Byakuya… tidak ada di rumah kan?" tanya Ichigo setengah berbisik.

Rukia terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa habis-habisan. Ichigo hanya bisa menggerutu mendengarnya.

Tentu saja Ichigo menanyakan hal itu. Mengingat seberapa besar perjuangan Ichigo agar bisa pacaran dengan Rukia.

Sifat Byakuya yang sangat _Sister Complex_ itu betul-betul sangat susah untuk ditaklukkan.

Ichigo saja harus memohon dan menunjukkan kalau dia pasti akan melindungi Rukia apapun yang terjadi.

Akhirnya Byakuya pun luluh juga dan mengijinkan mereka pacaran.

Tapi perjuangan Ichigo tidak sampai situ saja.

Byakuya selalu mengawasi ketika mereka hanya berduaan.

Ichigo sampai trauma mengajak Rukia kencan kalau ada Byakuya.

"Hei… jangan tertawa dong…" gerutu Ichigo mendengar Rukia masih asyik tertawa.

"Hahaha… habis pertanyaanmu lucu sih…" Rukia memegang perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Jadi… Byakuya ada tidak?" Ichigo mengulang pertanyaannya karena tidak dijawab Rukia.

"Tenang saja. Nii-sama sedang pergi selama beberapa hari untuk mengurus pekerjaan kok," jawab Rukia.

"Fuh… untunglah…" Ichigo menghela nafas lega.

"Terus? Kita jadi pergi?"

"Tentu saja. Cepat siap-siap ya."

"Oke~"

Rukia pun memencet tombol merah di _Handphone_nya lalu dipeluknya _Handphone_nya itu.

"Hehe… akhirnya bisa kencan dengan Ichigo~ Dan kali ini kami hanya berdua saja tanpa ada orang yang membuntuti ~" Rukia berdiri di atas kasurnya sambil loncat-loncat kesenangan.

Seharusnya hari itu adalah hari yang paling bahagia untuk Rukia.

Tapi tahukah dia kalau sedari tadi ada orang yang mendengarkan seluruh pembicaraannya dengan Ichigo?

"Begitu ya…" ujar sesosok misterius itu.

Tampak sosok misterius itu sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

Sebuah _Handphone_.

Dia memencet beberapa tombol _Handphone_nya lalu menempelkan _Handphone_nya di telinganya.

"Halo," ujarnya.

"Aku ingin kamu membuntuti Rukia seperti biasa. Laporkan apa saja yang dilakukannya hari ini. Terutama saat dia berpergian dengan orang yang berambut _orange_ jabrik. Baiklah. Terimakasih," setelah mengucapkan hal itu, sosok misterius itu pun mematikan _Handphone_nya lalu menempelkan _Handphone_nya di dagunya dan menyeringai.

"Fufu… kamu tidak tahu saja kalau aku sudah memasang alat penyadap di rumah kita sehingga semua pembicaraan di dalam rumah bisa kudengar di manapun aku berada," ujar sosok misterius itu yang ternyata Kuchiki Byakuya.

Lagi-lagi Rukia tidak bisa berkencan dengan Ichigo tanpa ada orang yang membuntuti mereka. Mungkin selamanya akan seperti itu. Salahkan lah sifat Byakuya yang terlalu _Sister Complex._

_

* * *

_

OWARI

Huahaha... lagi-lagi buat Fic yang super GaJe

Gomen kalau ada kesalahan ya...

Oh ya. Tentang isi SMS nya tuh setengahnya Mitsu memang dapat dari teman Mitsu

Tapi Mitsu ubah setengahnya lagi

Review ya minna-san~ XD Boleh kritikan atau apapun


End file.
